User blog:Nerø32/Buddyfight Gaiden: Alexander Ankh (Fantranslation)
Original text is here. Link to the person, who translated the story. ◇　　　　　◇　　　　　◇ Long, long ago, just after the creation of the planet we now know as "Earth", the gods were worried over its future. "Well, what do you think of it?" The god of flame tilted his head. "...It doesn't look good. All the other worlds' distortions are trying to gather here. One day, this planet will be the centerpoint of all the worlds." The god of ice bemoaned the woe of this planet's future. "If that happened, horrible fighting would break out. We as the Dragods need to prevent that by keeping the worlds split apart from one another." "But all these distortions are probably a reaction from the creation of the worlds." "So that means it's our responsibility to do something about it, right?" "Yes. One day, intelligent creatures known as 'humans' will appear on this planet. For the sake of the balance between worlds, we will personally need to guide them on their way. All so that these worlds can coexist in harmony." "But just that much isn't good enough, and you know that." "You're right. The malice of our worlds are also surely going to collect here." "And to oppose that malice, we'll need the 'power to unlock the future'." "We'll need to look for it. The person who carries that power will surely be born on this planet." The two gods were determined. And then one of them glanced behind them. "Hey, what do you think?" ◇ 　　　　　◇　　　　　◇ "There's a visitor here to see me?" The crown prince of the Ankh Kingdom, Alexandre Ankh (or Alec, for short), raised his eyebrows. Unlike his father, the king, he didn't get all that many visitors from outside of the country. "Well, fine. Send them to the reception hall." Alec gave his instructions to the servant that had brought him the news, and then changed into his royal garb to go and meet them. The reception hall was at the end of a long hallway, and in that hall waited a white-haired man in a longcoat. Alec took his place on a grand throne, and only then did he deign to speak to his guest. "We are the crown prince of the Ankh Kingdom, Alexander Ankh. Just who do you think you are, calling on us as though you were our friend?" Even in the face of royalty, the man still smiled easily, his words spoken with no hesitation. "Does the name Gaen Kyoya ring a bell?" Alec had heard that name before. "Gaen...Kyoya, you say? ...We do know that name. It belongs to the man who tried to destroy the world, only to be stopped by Mikado Gao. It is the name of the defeated." "And as I recall, you lost a match to his son Mikado Yuga. We're quite similar, aren't we?" "...Did you come here just to mock us, knave?" "I would never. I just came here to talk to you." "Hmph. Rather than speaking to my father, you would talk to me?" "Yes. Or more precisely, to you and your 'Dragods', as you call them." "Oh?" The two stared at each other in silence for a long moment, and then Alec raised one hand and snapped his fingers. When he did, on either side of his throne, a dragon appeared. "So you wanna talk to us, huh?" As the dragon whose body was wrapped in flame said that... "What could this all be about, I wonder?" The dragon whose body was wrapped in ice finished. "The Flame Deity, Magma Horus, and the Ice Deity, Freeza Horus. It is such an honor to be allowed to see you both. Though you are currently the Buddies of Alexander Ankh, you are the Dragods that have served the Ankh Kingdom for generations...or perhaps it'd be more accurate to call you the Dragods that created the Ankh Kingdom for your own purposes, wouldn't it?" "...gh!" At Kyoya's words, his listeners narrowed their eyes. With just a few words, they had realized that this man who called himself Kyoya was clearly someone more than they had expected. "The Ankh Kingdom has used the power of the Dragods, and so it has prospered. From the very moment that the many worlds were connected, they used their wisdom and power to unite several warring countries into one, and so, this kingdom was born." Kyoya paused for a moment, as if observing his audience, and then asked the question this all had been leading up to. "So then why would you serve the Ankh Kingdom, I wonder?" "...Just what are you trying to say?" "Oh, I wouldn't have the slightest clue as to what their goals are. I'm truly just wondering why, with such overwhelming power, why would they be here on Earth, much less bowing their heads to a single country?" The two gods lifted their heads and responded to his question. "We chose to walk alongside humans a long, long time ago." "The Ankh Kingdom is a symbol of that. And so, we serve its royal family. Does that answer your question?" There was a fierce look in both their eyes as Freeza Horus and Magma Horus prepared for Kyoya to mount some kind of argument, but instead, he just nodded. "I see. Well then, let me change the subject." "Change the subject?" Instead of chasing after what Kyoya was trying to imply, Alec instead chose to go with the flow. He still didn't have a complete grasp on who Kyoya was, after all. "The truth is, in recent years, we've been seeing more and more incidents all over the world where malicious monsters are suddenly appearing. My...comrades and I have been investigating these incidents, and I'm sure you already know about the most recent one." "...Lost World, yes?" That was also something that had reached Alec's ears. Lost World was a separate dimension that was never meant to interact with others, but recently a gate to it had been opened. "Correct. The Dragods were the one that had sealed him away, but Vanity Husk Destroyer still managed to get free. And you see...I believe there's a single culprit behind all of these incidents." Kyoya looked between Magma Horus and Freeza Horus. "Just who could have loosed the seal on Vanity, I wonder?" The Dragods' goal. Vanity's recent freedom. Magma Horus and Freezer Horus plainly understood the implications in Kyoya's words, and they glared at him fiercely. "Hmph, so that's what you're trying to say. So basically, you suspect us, huh?" "We are gods that have chosen to protect humans. There's no reason for us to do such a thing." Instead of responding to their words, Kyoya simply turned his eyes to Alec. "Well, Alexander Ankh, what do you think? Do you think that your Dragods were the ones who released the seal on Vanity, or was there someone else who could have done so?" "What a foolish question. Even if they had, it would have nothing to do with our Buddies." "And you don't have any concerns about why these gods created your country?" "Of course not. Our Buddies' hearts are always connected to our own." Alec spoke without a shred of hesitation. Even when faced by such conviction, Kyoya still did not respond directly, instead making his next move. "...I believe I understand your thinking. Well then, may I ask these same questions of your 'other Buddy' as well?" "Tch! Just how much do you know about us?!" Despite the force of Alec's voice, the expression on Kyoya's face still did not change. "It's only natural that I'd investigate things before coming here, you know." "No matter. He has a particular duty in protecting our kingdom, and he will not be simply called upon by the likes of--" "Nah, I'll talk to him." At the sound of that voice, electricity crackled across the ceiling. That light then looped down, circling around the body of the humanoid dragon that now stood at Alec's side. "I am the Thunder Deity, Voltaic Ra. I've been listening in on what you've had to say, Kyoya, and I will answer your questions." "Are you sure, Ra? You haven't received permission from my father to be above ground." "It is fine. I have decided that answering this man would constitute protection of our kingdom." Alec clearly wasn't satisfied with that answer, but Ra just turned to face Kyoya. "The purpose for which we created the Ankh Kingdom was to foster the power that will be able to combat a coming danger. We are certain that the one who is endowed with such power will be born to this country's royal family. That is the reason we stay with this country." "And that power is?" "We call it 'the power of the future', which I'm sure you already know about." "...!" For the first time, the expression on Kyoya's face changed. The true meaning of those words clearly spoke of something that meant a great deal to him. He thought for a moment, and then nodded, as if agreeing with something Alec hadn't heard. "...Thank you. It seems I was wrong. I need to start following another lead, so I'll be going now." Kyoya bowed to Alec. But as he turned to leave, Alec called out to him. "Wait." "...I apologize for any disrespect towards you. Was there anything else you needed?" "If you truly want to apologize for it, then you will Buddyfight us." "Oh, and why is that?" "If you are truly Gaen Kyoya, then do you truly need any reason beyond that?" "...Heh. Fair enough." At Alec's signal, the reception hall transformed into a fight stage. V Boards appeared at their hands, and the pair of them Luminized their decks. "With a thunderclap that cracks heaven and earth in two, we shall raise the curtain on a new legend! Luminize! Legend of Triple God!" "In this world upon which the sun shines bright, I will become the creator of the future. Luminize! Wings of Creation!" "Buddyfight! Raise the Flag!" Alec flipped over his flag. "Legend World!" And at the same time, Kyoya flipped over his own. "Dragon Ein!" And so, the fight between them began. "We shall take the first turn. Draw, and charge and draw. We pay one gauge to equip Seat of Absolute, Hieratic Throne. With its effect, we check the top five cards of our deck and add Ice Deity, Freeza Horus to our hand." Alec sat at this new golden throne once it appeared before him, and then took two cards from his hand and in a showy display raised them high to the heavens. "Double Buddy Call! We pay two gauge for Ice Deity, Freeza Horus, and Flame Deity, Magma Horus!" "Finally!" "...Guess we should get moving." The gods of fire and ice appeared to Alec's left and right. "Double Buddy Gift! We gain two life, and draw two cards!" 　【Alec life: 10→12】 "Now go, Magma Horus!" "I'm going!" At Alec's command, Magma Horus took flight. He turned in the air and then dived down, crashing into Kyoya. "Kh...!" 　【Kyoya life: 10→12】 "Our turn is over." "Well then, it's my turn. Draw, charge and draw. I'll start by casting... Dragon Emperor Legend, Divine Dragon Creation, and Sky Dragon Divinity." 　【Kyoya life: 10→8】 Kyoya immediately cast his spells, filling out his hand cards. "It's only fitting that I face your throne from my own. I set Dragon Throne. With this card, I can call monsters up to a total of size 4." A sinister throne in the shape of a three headed dragon appeared and Kyoya took his seat in it before holding up another three cards. "I pay one gauge and call Atonement Purgatory Knights Leader, Orcus Sword Dragon to the right, Purgatory Knights, Necropalm Dragon to the center, and Purgatory Knights Reborn, Holy Grebe Dragon to the left!" Three white dragons clad in armor made their appearance on his field. "Orcus Sword, attack the fighter." "As you wish." Orcus Sword brandished his blade and closed in on Alec. "We pay one life to cast Retainer Shield." 　【Alec life: 12→11】 Orcus's fierce attack was blocked by the sudden appearance of a giant shield. "In addition, we discard a card to return Retainer Shield to our hand. The discarded card was Devoting Mummy Maker, Jutha Laash, and so we add two cards to our gauge." "I see. So as long as you have the necessary hand, you can continue to use that shield as much as you want. But how will your life points fare? Orcus Sword, double attack!" "Cast! Retainer Shield!" 　【Alec life: 11→10】 "We discard a card from our hand." Once again, Retainer Shield returned to Alec. "Next, Holy Grebe attacks the fighter!" "Retainer Shield! Once again, we discard a card." 　【Alec life: 10→9】 "Next, I attack with Necropalm!" "You will not. We pay one gauge to casy Buddy Block! For the rest of this turn, we cannot take damage from attacks." Necropalm's attack was halted by a sudden barrier around Alec. "In that case, I use Orcus Sword's effect! I put Holy Grebe to his soul, and he stands again--and with Holy Grebe's effect, I draw two cards." Orcus Sword was once again ready for combat, and this time, his blade was pointed to Alec's right. "Orcus Sword, attack Magma Horus!" "Fall by the blade of our atonement." "Curse you...!" Orcus Sword cut through Magma Horus, slicing him in half. "Once again I use Orcus Sword's effect! I destroy Necropalm and put him to Orcus's soul to restand him. And then I draw a card and by Necropalm's effect, I call Purgatory Knights Reborn, Needle Claw Dragon to the left!" A new dragon appeared on Kyoya's field, its white scales contrasting its armor. Orcus Sword and Needleclaw readied their weapons, this time with their gaze set on Alec's left. "Orcus Sword and Needleclaw, do a link attack on Freeza Horus!" "Let's go." "Got it!" The two dragons' attacks shredded Freeza Horus to ribbons. "Impossible..." With Freeza Horus destroyed, Alec had no more monsters on his field. "Well, there's no point in attacking anymore, but I activate Orcus Sword's effect. Needleclaw is destroyed and put to his soul and he restands, but more importantly, I draw one, add two cards to my gauge, and gain two life." 　【Kyoya life: 8→10】 "That's the end of my turn." "It is our turn. Draw, and charge and draw. With Hieratic Throne's effect, we check the top five cards of our deck, and add Magma Horus to our hand." Alec put the card into his hand, and then smiled broadly. "How lucky you are, even if you don't deserve it." "Oh, really?" "Not only did you get to lay eyes on our protector Ra, but you'll even have the chance to have his divine might seared into your mind. We cast De Ju Mau. With its effect we can once again perform a Buddy Call, and from our deck, We add both Freeza Horus and the Thunder Deity, Voltaic Ra to our hand!" And just like that, Alec had all three of his gods in his hand. "Now, witness their descent! This is the power of the next ruler of the Ankh Kingdom, Alexander Ankh! The king accompanied by the gods!" As Alec raised his cards to call them, the fighting stage suddenly froze, the room coated in ice. In the next moment, a great flame spread through it, melting the ice to naught but steam, and dark thunderclouds began to brew. They sparked and crackled with lightning as thunder echoed through the room. "This is...?!" Normally, things like attacks and effects couldn't affect the real world during a Buddyfight. Any and all damage was purely in the mind, and the fighters and places they fought at couldn't actually get damaged. But right here and now, the ice had damaged the walls, the fire and scorched the flooring, and the lightning had shattered one of the pillars holding up the ceiling. "L-Lord Alec! You can't continue!" "Silence! This man is worthy of seeing every inch of our power!" Alec's words were like sharp blades to the throats of the servants that had tried to stop him. Kyoya, at the other end of the room, simply marveled at the sight, his face split by a truly delighted smile. "This power is... The Future Force...!" Alec's short hair suddenly grew long, and it blew in the wind inside the fighting stage. "Triple Buddy Call! We pay two gauge, for Lightning Deity, Voltic Ra! Ice Deity, Freeza Horus! And Flame Deity, Magma Horus!" The three gods descended on the stage. They hung there in the air, looking down at Kyoya and Orcus Sword--the three of them seemed like completely different monsters from before, a divine aura surrounding them. "Triple Buddy Gift! We gain three life. And then we destroy Orcus Sword and draw two cards!" 　【Alec life: 9→12】 Rays of light shot from the gods' eyes, and cut through Orcus Sword. "Soulguard!" Through that effect, Orcus Sword remained on the field. "Now, witness Ra's divine power. All three of our monsters get 10,000 power, an extra critical, and gain the ability to penetrate. With Magma Horus's, all three gain triple attack, and with Freezer Horus's, they cannot be destroyed by your effects. This is my Buddies' true strength!" "It's true. You are, without a doubt, a human who has been chosen by the gods." "Now, have a taste of our Buddies' strength! Voltic Ra, Freeza Horus, Magma Horus--attack the fighter!" At Alec's voice, the gods' fire, ice, and lightning merged as one, aimed directly for Kyoya. "Cast! Pride to the Sword, the Blade Never Dies. I nullify your attack and by destroying Orcus Sword, I gain two life, and damage you for two!" 　【Kyoya life: 10→12】 　【Alec life: 12→10】 Kyoya's spell took the brunt of the attack, but some of it recoiled back, grazing Alec's cheek. "You struggle fruitlessly." "The sun once taught me to never give up until the end, you see." "Hmph. Double attack!" Again, the three gods attacked as one. This time there was no counter, and their attack struck Kyoya directly. "Gyaaagh!" 　【Kyoya life: 12→3】 "This is the end! Voltic Ra!" "Feel the wrath of god's lightning!" Voltic Ra raised his staff to the heavens, and countless lightning strikes rained down. The bolts were dragged together, merging into a single force of energy, and Voltic Ra swung his staff, launching that energy at Kyoya. "How happy I am to have been able to fight you--" 　【Kyoya life: 3→0】 Lightning filled the hall. ◇　　　　　◇　　　　　◇ "Thank you. You showed me something quite interesting." Kyoya brushed some dust off his coat as he thanked Alec. "Hmph. You're awfully calm after an attack like that." "Luckily, I have a power just the same as yours, and yet so very different from it, as well." "You...are an absolutely baffling man." "The same could be said for you, couldn't it?" After a few moments of silence, Kyoya finally turned to leave. "I'll be going now." He put his hand against the door, and then stopped. "Ah, before I go, let me correct you on just one thing." "Hm? What is it?" "I never tried to destroy the world. I tried to change it." "...Is that right. We will remember that." The door opened, and this time, Kyoya left. Alec was left alone in the ruined reception hall, and he stayed in his throne for a long moment, staring at the space where Kyoya had been. Then, a thought occurred to him."...He didn't even have a Buddy, and I still got so worked up against him." Alec pondered that a moment longer. "No, he was the reason I got so worked up, wasn't he?" As Alec calmed from the fervor he'd been in during that match, he realized it had almost been as though Kyoya had led him to using that power. The first time he'd used it had been a few years ago, and ever since, he hadn't been able to get it to activate again. And yet, he'd been able to use it again just now. "Gaen Kyoya, huh?" Alec looked down at his hands. Just how much of that had been according to Kyoya's plans? The next time they met, Alec wanted to fight that man on truly even terms. The desire burned in his heart. These two had their chance meeting just shortly before World Buddy Academia was founded. Category:Blog posts